projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Ryu
Ryu Intro *Cast aside your doubts and focus on what's before us! *The first step is believing in yourself. *Good. Our fists will do the talking. *This will be good training. Let's begin! *This fight is another step on the path to becoming a true warrior. *Be calm and rid yourself of tension. *Only you can find the answer. *Even if it shatters my fists...! *Our path lies beyond this fight. *The answer lies in the heart of battle! Special Attack *Nrrrr... *Time for battle! *This will finish things! *I will not be distracted! *I am betting it all on this! Support Attack *Beat 'em down with brute force. *Timing is on you, Ken! *I must strike while the iron is hot! *Let us deal with this. *Ken, time to step in. *By our fists...! Multi Attack *Nice, Ken! *Ken! Now! *Match my timing! Victory *The path of a true warrior is long indeed... *...I still need more training. *I would stay down if I were you! *It seems a warrior's journey never ends. *See for yourself! *My journey will never end until I learn what it is to be a true warrior! Ken Intro *Hey come on, what's the deal?! *Time to say hello! *Nice! This should be fun! *I don't feel like letting you off easy! *This first hit will knock you out! *Let's see how fast we can finish this! *I'm ready when you are. *Show me what you've got! *If you get too worked up it could backfire you know? *That's fine, just so long as you take things seriously. Special Attack *Feel my burning spirit! *Ryu, the last blow's yours! *I'll make all the pain go away! *See what it feels like to go to heaven! *Remember this attack forever! Support Attack *Heh, don't be so spaced out! *Ryu, I'll come in from up high. *Can't tell back from front, can you? *I said, leave it to us! *Don't mess it up, Ryu. *Reminds me of my years training. Multi Attack *Let me! *Alright! *Leave it to me! Victory *Go home and practice! *Yay! *We did it! *Uh oh, I'd better give Eliza a call soon! *Maybe I should start calling myself the greatest fighter in the Northern Hemisphere... *True ability is the deciding factor in any fight. Paired Characters Intro *'Ryu': Ken, where do you see your fists taking you? Ken: Victory in the battle before us, and then to Eliza, I guess. *'Ryu': Does this battle have a purpose? Ken: You got me. All I know is that these guys need to be taken down. *'Ken': Ryu, where will your fists take you? Ryu: It's hard to say. All I know is that the truth lies in the heart of battle. *'Ken': Time for us to turn up the heat, Ryu! Ryu: The true battle is far from over. Don't wear yourself out, Ken. *'Ryu': Let's leave the talking to our fists! Ken: Can these things even talk? Victory *'Ryu': Until you overcome my Shoryuken, you'll never beat me! Ken: And there are a lot of different variations, so I think it'll be a while before you can beat them all. *'Ryu': The strength to win, not simply defeat foes... Ken: I wonder which we need right now? *'Ken': Do you remember the words? Attaining gentleness through the pursuit of strength. Ryu: ...While the pursuit of gentleness does not give rise to strength, right? Solo Characters Alisa Intro Alisa: I will eliminate the enemy with my destroy form! Ryu: Alisa, it's not good to rely too much on weapons. Ken: Or upon rocket punches or exploding heads. Arthur Intro Arthur: It appears the time has come for me to show the strength of my unarmored body! Ryu: Do you think he might possibly be able to use martial arts? Ken: I wouldn't try it. You'll probably end up with more than just some broken bones. Bahn Intro Ryu: I never thought I'd have to fight in a place like this. Bahn: This is crazy! It's just like Armstone City! Ken: Just what type of city do you come from? Victory Bahn: I could go for a tournament right about now! You up for it? Ryu: I'm ready to fight anywhere, anytime. Ken: Let's save it until after this whole mess is finished, guys. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: Some of my friends learned moves from you. Ken: Oh, you mean my online karate courses? Ryu: Ken, I hope you haven’t forgotten that our style was originally meant for assassination. Victory Ryu: Alright, I really pulled that last move off well! Batsu: Heh, looks like everybody is using Shimazu Karate these days. Ken: Hey Batsu, just because it looks similar doesn’t mean it’s the same thing. Bruno Intro Bruno: You guys are street fighters, right? You probably use everything including the kitchen sink. Ken: Well, I do know a few guys who'll try anything. Ryu: All we need are our diligently trained bodies and our honed skills. Victory Ryu: I only desire the strength to win, not to defeat others. Bruno: I just want the strength to make arrests without breaking everything. Ken: That all depends on how much effort you make, Bruno. Devilotte Intro Devilotte: Fight well enough and I might even consider remaking you two into one of my patchwork creations! Ryu: P-Patchwork creations?! Ken: We'd probably be able to pull off a Metsu Shinryuken. Flynn Intro Flynn: Don’t you think it will be difficult to fight this enemy unarmed? Ken: It’d just look weird if we if we started fighting with swords and shields, right? Ryu: Definitely. We can take on anything as long we can make a fist! Heihachi Intro Ken: So you used a drug to regain your youth? Are you sure that’s okay, Heihachi? Heihachi: All these sensations, I had forgotten after so long! Not to mention my hair! Gahaha! Ryu: Reversing aging…Perhaps my Hadoken could become even more powerful. Victory Ryu: Heihachi Mishima…I see now why they call you the King of Iron Fist. Heihachi: Solid skills and good manners to boot. How about becoming my foster son, Ryu? Ken: I think you should try fixing things with your real family first. Imca Intro *'Ken': A weapon built for fighting tanks, eh? You know, we can handle cars with our fists, too. Imca: Don't lie. No one can destroy a car barehanded. Ryu: Actually it's pretty common around where we're from... Juri Han Intro Juri: C'mon, use that power of yours to wipe these guys out. Ryu: What?! What is it you think you know? Ken: You'd better stop there, Juri. You might bite off more than you can chew. Lady Intro Ken: You could start a war with a weapon like that. Lady: It's what I need to fight demons. Ryu: If you'd like to try learning martial arts I'd help you with your training. Lindow Intro Ryu: Ken and I will break down their defenses. Then we’d like you to strike from behind. Lindow: I think I’ll accept your offer and just take it easy, then. Ken: Hey, don’t go relying on unarmed guys like us when you’ve got a monster weapon like that! Neneko/Neito Intro Neneko: What makes you a true warrior, huh? Do you know Ryu, really? Ryu: A true warrior...I suppose it depends on what you consider to define a true warrior... Ken: Neneko, you shouldn't ask him things like that right before a battle. Rikiya Intro Ryu: I've noticed your Busujima techniques also use ki like ours. Rikiya: ...I would be willing to teach you the Busujima Figure-Four Lock. Ken: No, just keep it related to moves that use ki. Sänger Intro *'Sänger': Those who follow the paths of the fist and sword are not so different. Ryu: Pursue the path, and awaken yourself... The essence is the same! Ken: C'mon guys, I'm starting to feel a bit left out here. Saya Intro Saya: Ooh, show me what makes the King of U.S. Martial Arts so amazing... Ken: Heh, I can never deny a pretty lady. Just don't go falling for me, okay? Ryu: ...Just don't go blaming me when Eliza gets angry at you, okay, Ken? Tron Intro Tron: Can you guys teach some moves to my servbots? Ken: They're free to take my Ken Masters Online Karate Course. Ryu: I'm not sure our master would like that, Ken. Victory Servbots: Hadoken! Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku! Ken: Hey, not bad! No one will be able to stop you! Ryu: Heh, you'll make a good father, Ken. Ulala Intro Ulala: Let's have a word from Ken Masters before the fight. Ryu: Huh? I'm not Ken. That's him over there. Ken: Why do some people always get us mixed up? Valkyrie Intro Ken: It's fun having you around Valkyrie. Normally the only girls we get to hang around with is covered with muscle. Valkyrie: Thank you, Ken. Ryu: Ken, you never know who might be listening. Vashyron Intro *'Ryu': So you're a former soldier? You still shouldn't rely on guns so much. Ken: Yeah, you should at least be able to launch a sonic boom from your hands. Vashyron: What the hell type of soldier can do that? Category:Quotes